Partners in Crime
by Star's Rebellion
Summary: "beacuse Luce Your my Partner in Crime." AU Nalu
1. Chapter 1

"_Luna,Luna come in_" i said though my mic. " _Yes Fire?_"she said as I started to walk in the bank." _you got the alarm deactivated?_ " "_yes Sir, you may start the mission. im ready._" "Ice basturd you ready i said to the man right by me. "time to put on a show" he said as we put on our masks and point our guns. "Stop this is a robbery!" I yelled " hands up." Ice princess yelled. i walked to a bankteller,"Put the money in the bags." i handed the bankteller four bags.

"_Sir the i deactivated the alarm theres no use trying. If you try to call the cops on your phones ill snipe you._ " i heard Luna on the intercom i glanced around the room and i saw a man trying to push the button to call the cops."good job Luna." i yelled to my partner as i took my phone and called _S_. " Scarlet get the van ready." " Im already here sir. " "good ill tell Luna to retreat to the van then" i ended the call and grab the money. "icey, were done here so are you luna." "right." I saw a light blue hair woman back flip from the ceiling. "shall we go fire" She said grabing a bag of money from me. i noded as we left to the van.

She went in the back and ice prick went in front. I placed the money down as i saw luna takeing her wig and contacts off revealing her blond hair and her warm brown eyes. "that was a good idea takeing out the alarms luce." "thanks guys did your best as always." "I thought you scared the idoit shitless. when he tried activateing the alarm. i mean hes face!" i said as she giggled. "Erza how was the guards. "their tazered" i chuckled. "you do love your tazers and swords." "not as much as you love a lighter." "oh this is my stop " luce said." see ya later luce/lucy" "bye guys she said geting out the van._ ' if only i chould tell her my feelings._' " awe someone has a crush." Gray said.I felt my cheeks warm up. "S-Shut up" "Your right Gray his cheeks are warming up." Erza says driiveing us to our house.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~timeskip next day!~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Lucy's POV**_

"hime-sama" my maid, Virgo said to me. "yes?" "time to get ready Master Jude-sama wants you in his study. " "alright" I got out of my bed walking towards my wardrobe and picking out a red tub top with a black jacket on to with a red mini skirt.I walked to fathers study. " lucania." father said" you are to marry Sting,Produce a baby boy and then ki-" "you listen to me father." "i am not geting married to anyone." "you use me for your personal use and i hate it. you killed time you fucking repay for her death"i said pulling out a pistol, aiming at him. "Listen to me well." i said undoing the safety latch, "im not a pawn in your fucking game. you cheated on mom with a slut then killed its your turn to die." i said pulling the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

"mama i did it." i said smileing playing with my fathers dead hand."Daddy" i said in a careing tone "you should have never slept with that slut and didnt kill Mama and you be still alive."I droped his hand and walked to the door to unlock to see Virgo waiting for me. "virgo. Put daddy in the Graveyard he died of suicide." "yes hime-sama ill also clean the blood when your at school." "alright." i said walking outside. i started to call natsu.

"hello?"

'"natsu. you want to host a meeting at my house?"

"Luce your dad won-"

" i got my revenge natsu i killed him."

"i knew this was comeing."

"i Also need to talk to you at schcool so hurry up missy!"

"ok,ok im leaveing now i said walking to my car opening the door. to get in.

"ill see ya there"

"Bye Luce"

"bye."

i hung up the phone after that and drove to school.

TIMESKIP!

"and that is the bell" Mrs Aries said walking out of the class. I turned to Natsu. "you needed to talked to me?"

"Luce come closer." I leaned in forward."closer." I schoot my desk to the side to where our desks colided. he started to hug me tight. "i.." "Yo Lucy!" gray said,walking to us. "you have a vistor." "ok i said standing up pushing my desk back where it was. "Hes in the office." alright" i saw natsu standing up." im going with you." i noded And we left the classroom to the office. "luce what i wanted to say is that" i saw his cheeks in a red blush. " I love you go out with me" I was speachless. all i did was nod and hug him resoped by kissing my forehead. " OH HELL NO" "i broke the hug and saw eyes wided i never wanted to see this man again"Who are you?" i heard Natsu say. "her betorthed Husband" "That deal is off sting." i said looking in his eyes."I Lucy Heartfillia the new leader of the Heartfillia Mafia Decline your offer." "y-you killed the old basturd. that was not expected." "Im not a fucking Pawn sting"if you want to so badly i chould end your fucking life now." i said pulling a pistol out of my had _Stars Bullet_ ingraved in it. I aimed the gun at sting." Run away and never bother me again or die." i said in a muderous tone. "i gave you your warning" Sting also pulled out a gun pointing it at me. Natsu had a gun pointing it in stings direction. "Well, this is insteasting heartfillia." "good bye my dear." Sting said walking away. "Since when were you a Leader of a mafia?""this Morning." "lets head back to class" Yeah,"he picked me up bridal style "W-What are you doing." "carring you" "put me down." "no" "Luce your always going to be my partner in crime." Natsu said as he kissed me.

_**THE END**_

_**uhhh was it okay? Should i do a new fanfic review plz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone its been a while and im sorry.

drama is going on and my brother hes been placed in a diffrent home like for pepole who are like him...

Also i decided to do a youtube channel, ( my name is stars rebels )

As well on this site i will be scraping all of my stories and rewrite them all even partners in crime so be look forward to that.


End file.
